Yup, It Was Destiny
by gl22
Summary: Naruto is a popular hot guy at school. Hinata is a 'weird nerd'. They are both rich. What happens when you bring them two together by tutoring? This is a highschool fanfic. One-Shot. Might make it into a short story if I get enough reviews. *I suck at summaries*


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto T^T**

**A/N - enjoy & review please. This is a highschool fic & alot of characters will be OOC.**

* * *

"What?!" yelled a blonde headed boy.

"I said, you have to have a tutor or you will flunk the 11th grade." Said a calm blonde lady, but inside she was getting impatient.

"But baa-chan! Who's going to tutor me? I don't know anyone who will." Said the blonde boy as he putted his hands on his head looking frustrated.

"Stop calling me that Naruto-baka! My name is Tsunade and I am your principal at school!" yelled the blonde lady named Tsunade. Then she smiled, "Anyways, Naruto, I already found you a tutor. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She is a straight A student all 3 years of highschool. You will start afterschool today in room L22."

Naruto scratched his head, "But baa-chan… why do I have to work with her? I heard that she's weird and quiet."

Tsunade was losing her patience, "Shut it gaki! Do you want to graduate with the rest of your friends? If you do, then you need this OR you will be the ONLY one of your friends who WONT make it to 12th grade!"

Naruto looked at his god parent, "Fine baa-chan." He smiled then ran out because he would be yelled at.

Tsunade was balling her fist, "That gaki will get it at home!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumak is one of the most popular guys at school. He plays football and basketball. He is a handsome young man with spikey wild blonde hair, he has three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks, his skin was dark tan, his eyes were a deep beautiful ocean blue that would make girls lost in them, and last but not least, he has his famous grin that spreads from ear to ear making him look like a fox. He was going to be tutored by Hinata Hyuuga, one of those nerdy girls that he never met but heard of. Hinata has long midnight blue hair that ends at her butt and her hair is always soft and silky. Her eyes are a pupil-less lavender color and her skin tone is a light tan. She is very shy and often stutters, and she is the nicest person in the whole 11th grade that people always take advantage of her.

It was near the middle of the school year when Tsunade called Naruto in to tell him about his need of a tutor. Safely out of her office, Naruto was walking down the hallway to his last period of the day, sixth period, when he bumped into a girl in the hallway, making her books fall.

Naruto looked at her and thought she was pretty. She had long midnight blue hair that he thought would feel like bed sheets and her eyes reminded him of the moon. As she was going to bend down and pick up her fallen books, he also bent down. "Sorry that I bumped into you. I was in a rush from getting away from the principal's office." Naruto grinned his famous grin at her. Naruto handed her her two out of three books that dropped. She got the last book.

The girl looked at him and smiled, "I-its o-okay." They stood there for a minute. Naruto was studying her while she was studying him. She thought that his whisker-like scars were so adorable and his smile makes him really handsome but what she thought was the most appealing was his eyes.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and asked, "Hey whats your name?"

When he said that, she snapped out of her daze. "Hin-"

**DING DING DING**

Hinata looked at him and smiled, "S-sorry, g-g-got to g-go. T-that's the warning b-bell and m-my class i-is still a-at the other s-side of school." With that said, she stormed off the the other side of school.

Naruto stared at her back. Then he walked into his class, which was right next to where he was. 'damn warning bell!' Naruto thought. The warning bell meant that there was only 2 minutes left to walk to class or you'll get marked tardy. 'I hope she made it in time.'

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

The bell officially rung for the start of sixth period. He had science with most of his friends. They had a black rectangular desk that can seat four people but the teacher puts two per table. The only time when there is four at a desk is when they do group work, but that is rarely. Naruto's partner was his bestfriend, Sasuke. They had been friends since kindergarten. At the desk behind them sat Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto met them in the third grade. In the desk in front of them sat Kiba and Ino. Naruto met Ino in the third grade when he met Shikamaru and Chouji while he met Kiba in the third grade along with Shino and a girl he didn't quite remember but she moved in the fourth grade. All he remembered was her name, Hina-chan. Shino sat in the desk to their right with Gaara. Naruto met Gaara in the seventh grade along with his older siblings Temari and Kankuro. The only one in their age group that wasn't in his class was Sakura, his old crush and his other bestfriend whom he known since kindergarten. Throughout class, he was thinking about the mysterious girl he bumped into. He didn't know why, but she looked awfully familiar like he had known her for a long time. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell that meant school was over and it also meant he still had a study session. Naruto said a quick bye to his friends and left to room L22.

When Naruto got to L22, there was 6 other people in there. There was 4 girls and 2 guys who were all studying. He didn't know how Hinata looked like so he just went inside and sat there but before he could sit, he caught a glimpse of familiar midnight blue hair. Naruto thought for a second why she was here so he decided to go ask her. He walked to her and poked her shoulder. When she looked at him, he grinned at her, "Hey, whatcha doing here?"

Hinata looked at him a blushed at how close he was to her, "U-uh just w-waiting f-for the person i-im supposed to t-tutor."

"Tch, that person must be late then. Its already been 10 minutes since afterschool started. Whats that person's name? Maybe ill know them and if they're still here ill drag them here." Naruto said with thumbs up.

Hinata giggled at him, "N-naruto U-uzumaki." Naruto was blanked minded. Then his eyes got wide. "A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked as she looked at him.

"Y-yeah. Im fine. So you're Hinata Hyuuga then?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes. And w-who are y-you?"

"Im Naruto, glad to meet you." Naruto grinned at her. Naruto was glad inside that his tutor was the pretty girl he bumped into.

Hinata smiled at him, "Well N-naruto, shall w-we get started? I-it seems like y-your worst s-subject is m-math."

Naruto scratched his cheek, "hehe, well yeah. Its so confusing! Gosh why'd they have to add the alphabet in there. It was so much easier when it was just numbers, yaknow?" Naruto complained to her.

Hinata laughed at his explaination but she couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, I-I know. B-but that's j-just how l-life is." Naruto thought that having a tutor wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Its been a month since Naruto and Hinata's study sessions and its safe to say that Naruto was falling for that, as others called her, 'weird nerd'. Hinata was also starting to fall for Naruto. Throughout the month, they have been studying and talking about their lives. Naruto learned so much about Hinata, like about her mother's death or like when she moved away from here when she was little and recently came back in the beginning of 9th grade. Naruto doesn't know who she hangs out with though or where so he never sees her around. The only time he sees her is at the study sessions. During lunch, Naruto would hang out and eat with all his friends except Shino and Kiba. They were always gone saying that they always eat with someone else. Naruto never met their other friend, but they always say that their other friend was been friends with them since kindergarten but moved away and came back a few years ago. Naruto would also eat with the seniors: Neji, who came here in the 10th grade; Temari, Kankuro, Lee, who he met in 8th grade; and Tenten, who he also met in 8th grade. Everyone always ate at the rooftops. Its been 'their place' since freshmen year. Naruto would often wonder who Kiba and Shino's friend was. They have not been eating with the group since the middle of 9th grade. During elementary and middle school they would always eat with the group. Naruto thought it was weird, but he decided that its their choice who they eat with so he just shook it off. Lunch ended rather quickly so everyone started leaving to 5th period. He has math for 5th with Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke. Their class consisted of seniors and juniors. Naruto wasn't so dumb but he started failing during the end of first semester when he started dating Shion. Shion was a bad influence on him and he would always ditch just to meet her since she went to a different school. When he didn't ditch, he would always text her and not pay attention. Naruto broke up with Shion three months ago cause he caught her cheating on him. That's why he was failing but during the last month, he has been catching up and his grade went from a F to a D. He still has the rest of the year to get a good grade and he made a bet with Sasuke that if he gets an A, Sasuke will have to run around the school yelling "Im gay!" and if Naruto loses, then he has to do it. Fifth period ended and so he left to sixth. Naruto couldn't wait till afterschool! He was excited to see his crush, Hinata. There has been a lot of girls asking to go out with him but he rejected all of them. Before he met Hinata, he would have said yes to the prettiest one. Now, he was a changed man who only had eyes for one person. It was now the middle of sixth period and all his teacher was talking about was meiosis, which he and Hinata have already discussed through, so he knew it already. He decided to go use the bathroom since that was just review. Naruto went to the bathroom and when he came out he was going to walk back to class, which was 2 halls down, until he heard sobbing noises. Naruto, being curious, decided to go check it out. He ended up at an empty hallway but at the end of the hallway were three guys hovering over something. Naruto decided it was nothing but when he was going to leave he heard a VERY familiar voice.

"P-please. L-let me g-go." The voice said between sobs.

One of the guys pulled her arm and made her stand up against the wall, "Sorry hunnie, no can do. Not until you satisfy us." At this Naruto was mad, no, he was furious. When the guy on her left was going to grope her breasts he was met with a punch to his head and a knee at his 'boys'. Naruto didn't stop there though, he punched the guy in the middle in the stomach and he kicked the guy to her right on his stomach. After he was satisfy with the three guys laying down on the ground groaning, he took Hinata by her hand and led her away. When they were at a different hallway far away from where the incident happened, Hinata hugged him and started crying hard on his chest.

"T-t-thank you, N-naruto-kun. Thank y-you s-s-so m-much." Hinata said while crying.

Naruto blushed at the contact, "Its okay Hinata-chan. What happened? And did those guys hurt you? Did they do anything more?"

"I-I was walking t-to the girls bathroom a-and when i-I got out t-they where t-there. I-I wanted t-to avoid t-them but they w-were in m-my way in an i-instant. Then one o-of them p-p-pushed me against the w-wall and s-started k-kissing my n-neck. Then I-I push h-him away and he s-slapped me. That's when i-I fell down and then y-you came when t-they were going to d-do things t-to me." Hinata said as she hugged him tighter.

"Im glad I came in time. I would not forgive them or anyone who would do that to you. You're one of my most precious friend. I would go on a rampage." Naruto said as he balled his fist then relaxed when Hinata put her hand on top of his fist.

"T-thank you. I-I don't k-know how I-I can r-repay you."

Naruto thought for a while. Then he smiled as he came up with an idea, "Well there is one way Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at him, "H-how?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Go on a date with me. Ill pick you up at 6 tonight?"

Hinata looked at him wide-eyed. Then she giggled, "S-sounds good."

Naruto and Hinata sat there in eachothers arms for about 5 minutes, "Hinata, let me walk you to class, okay? We should get going to class." Hinata just nodded. "What class do you have?"

"Art in c-class A23" Hinata replied.

Her class was at the other side of school but Naruto didn't care as long as she got there safe. They walked together still hugging eachother. After Naruto sent her to class he started going back to his class with a big smile on his face. When he sat in his seat, Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whats up dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever do you mean teme?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"That is what I mean," Sasuke pointed at Naruto's face, "You're so happy every since you came back from the bathroom."

"Teme cant I just be happy about using the bathroom?" After Naruto said that he paused for a while while Sasuke looked at him with disgust, "Uhhh, that came out wrong…"

"What happened?"

"Well, remember the girl I was telling you about that tutors me?" Sasuke nodded, "Well lets just say I have a date with her."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. "Out of all those pretty girls you pick a nerd, dobe?"

Naruto was mad at his comment, "Teme shut up. She is a pretty girl too, no, she is a beautiful girl. The most beautiful one out of all those girls COMBINED. And if you still think of her as a nerd, then think of her as MY nerd and mine alone. You wouldn't understand Sasuke. She is beautiful inside and out. That's why she is different. That's why I fell for her."

Sasuke, again, couldn't believe his ears. This is the first time out of his whole life that he heard Naruto praised a girl. Out of all the girls Naruto liked or dated, he never praised them. "You really like her huh, dobe? Well that's good then. Introduce her to the group sometime." Naruto just nodded.

The bell rang and Naruto headed off to L22. When he got there, he headed to Hinata and hugged her from behind.

"Hey. Can I take you home today so I know where to pick you up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him and smiled, "S-sure, let me t-tell my nii-san that I-I wont need a ride home." Naruto nodded. Hinata went outside and Naruto followed her. She went to the front and went up to Neji. 'She knows Neji too?' Naruto thought. Hinata tapped on Neji's shoulder and he looked at her, "N-neji-nii-san, you d-don't need to wait f-for me. My f-friend Naruto will t-take me home." Hinata said.

"Naruto will?" Neji looked over her shoulder at Naruto. Naruto waved to him.

Hinata smiled, "Yes n-nii-san. Don't worry, h-he's nice. And he s-saved me f-from being h-humiliated." Neji looked at her confused and Hinata noticed this, "I-I'll t-tell you l-later about i-it." Neji nodded and left.

Hinata sighed in relief. That went better than she thought. "Neji is your cousin, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yeah. You k-know him?"

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Of course. He hangs out in my group. Which reminds me, tomorrow can I introduce you to my friend group?"

Hinata thought for a minute 'I'll tell Kiba-kun and Shino-kun that I cant eat with them later' she thought. "S-sure." Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto and Hinata had been studying until 4:30 which is when they finish study sessions. Naruto packed up his papers and books while he waited for Hinata. When Hinata was done, they walked to Naruto's orange mustang with black streaks, which looked familiar to Hinata. Naruto asked Hinata where she lived and when he got there, it was a mansion. "Woah Hinata. You live here?" Hinata nodded.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto grinned back, "No problem. See you at six." Hinata nodded and got out his car. When Naruto saw that she went inside, he left home. His house was not far from there, in fact, his house was just 2 blocks away. The neighborhood they live in is nothing but mansions. Naruto lived in the most beautiful, biggest, and expensive mansion in the neighborhood. Hinata lived in the second most beautiful, biggest, and expensive mansion. Sasuke lived next door to Naruto and his mansion was the third one. The others were half their sizes. When Naruto went home, he was greeted by his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's last name was supposed to be Namikaze after his father but it was too dangerous because when he was smaller he was kidnapped and that was how he got the whisker-like scars. After that they changed his name to Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, because Naruto still wanted to have Namikaze as his last name since it was his father's. Kushina kissed her son's forehead while Naruto groaned.

"Kaa-chan, I'm 17. Do you still need to do that?" Naruto asked annoyed.

Kushina looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "Of course, you're my only child."

Naruto smiled at his mom and kissed her cheek, "Love you kaa-chan. I got a date tonight so I'll be going to get ready."

"A date? This is the first time you ever tell me these things. Is something wrong?" Kushina asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his mom, "She's special kaa-chan. She makes me feel fuzzy and warm inside. She's the first who makes me feel like this, so I want to let my kaa-chan know. That's all."

Kushina smiled sweetly at her son, "Im proud of you. Introduce us sometime." Naruto nodded and left to his room.

* * *

When Hinata went inside her home, she was greeted by her father. "H-hello tou-san."

Haishi looked at her and smiled, "Hello daughter."

Hinata looked up at her father, "T-tou-san, I h-have a d-date today."

"With who? He will have to talk to me first. When is this date?" Haishi asked.

"N-naruto Uzumaki. A-and yes t-tou-san." Hinata said before walking to her room. When Hinata got to her room, she laid on her bed and smiled. Then she took out her Iphone5 and texted Shino and Kiba.

*****Hey, sorry. Tmrw I will b busy lunch. Rmbr the boy I tlked about? Well he will intro me to his friends. Hang out w ur other friends tmrw k? – Hinata *****

***** sure, gud luk hina. He bttr treat u right or he will b talkin 2 my fist. – Kiba *****

***** k, have fun tmrw hina. – Shino** ***

***** thx guys. – Hinata *****

Hinata smiled at her supportive friends. She has known them since kindergarten and then she moved in 5th grade. She doesn't remember much about her other friends except them. Then when she came back in 9th grade she was greeted with a bear hug from Kiba and a regular one from Shino. That's when they started eating together everyday at the grassy field.

* * *

It was now 5:58 and there was a knock at Hinata's door. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, went to answer it. "Um, hi. Who are you?"

Naruto smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki, here to see Hinata and go on our date."

Hanabi couldn't believe it. Her sister got a date with a hottie. Hanabi just smiled, "HINATA! Your boyfriends here!" She yelled out. Naruto blushed, and Hinata ran down stairs with a blush. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Hinata was wearing black skinny jeans and a light lavender blouse that hugged her curves and also brought out the color in her eyes and her hair was curled up. The only make-up she had on was mascara and it made her eyes look 10x more beautiful than it already is.

Hinata smiled at Naruto when she met him at the door. "H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at Naruto and she was beginning to drool. Naruto wore a black skin-tight long sleeve with an orange vest over it. He had on black skinny jeans and his shoes were black nikes with an orange nike checkmark. His hair was still spikey but more tamed.

Naruto smiled at her, "Hey Hinata-chan. Ready?"

"Um n-not quite, s-see my otou-san is strict w-when it comes to d-d-dating. So he w-wants to meet you f-first. Is that o-okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned, "Sure! I would love to be accepted by Hinata-chan's father."

Hinata smiled at him then she took him by the hand and led him inside. She took him to her father's work room and knocked on it.

"Come in." said Haishi. Haishi looked at the pair that just came in, then he walked to Naruto and bowed to him and shook his hand. "Welcome Namikaze-san. Its an honor to have you in my home."

Naruto smiled nervously, "Uh, thank you Hyuuga-san. But-"

"Hinata, what are you doing next to him? Come here. You cant be that close to Namikaze-san, their status is too high to be that close." Haishi said as he glared at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and was about to start walking towards Haishi but Naruto stopped her by holding her arm. "Actually, Haishi-san. Just call me Naruto. And I did not come here for business, I came here to ask for permission to court your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said as he looked at Haishi.

Haishi's eyes widen, "But Nami- Naruto-san, are you sure? What owes my family the honor to have a Namikaze ask me for my approval?"

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata with loving eyes while she looked back at him, "She stole something from me. And Im more than willing to give it to her. She stole my heart. And she caught my eye the first time I met her in the hallway." Then Naruto looked at Haishi and smiled at him, "You see sir, Hinata-chan is special. It must be fate, no, destiny for us to meet. So I come here just as any other person would, to ask for your permission." Hinata smiled at Naruto. She never heard anything so sweet and her heart was racing at 100mph.

Haishi looked at his daughter, then at Naruto, "You have my permission, Naruto-san. But let me tell you this, if you break her heart or hurt her, I will hurt you. I don't care about status when my children are in danger or hurt, Im a father too."

Naruto grinned, "Yes sir!" He took Hinata by the hand and led her to his car.

While they were driving, Hinata was a bit curious. "S-so Naruto-kun. You're a-a Namikaze?" Naruto nodded. "S-so you're t-the son o-of the p-president?" Naruto nodded again. "A-and those t-things you s-said back t-there, w-was it t-true?" Naruto nodded.

"Hinata-chan, you're special, believe it!" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata smiled, then frowned, "E-even if i-im a n-nerd and g-get bullied a-a lot?"

Naruto frowned, "Hinata-chan, it doesn't matter what you are. You can be super poor and I'd still think of you the same. You can be super dumb and I'd still think of you the same. It matters on the inside. You're beautiful inside and out. And I promise you from now on, you will never get bullied again or they will have to face Hinata-chan's boyfriend… that's if I can be your boyfriend…" Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hinata giggled, "Of c-course you can be H-Hinata-chan's boyfriend. O-only if Hinata-chan can b-be Naruto-kun's g-g-girlfriend."

Naruto grinned at her, "Deal!" then held her hand with his right hand while his left hand was on the steering wheel.

On that date, Naruto took her to a fancy restaurant. After they ate, Naruto took her to a carnival and Naruto won her a medium sized stuffed panda and a big stuffed fox. After the carnival it was now 11:00 and so Naruto took Hinata home.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow." Naruto said then kissed her cheek.

Hinata blushed a deep red, "T-thank you f-for this e-enjoyable d-date Naruto-kun. And t-thank you f-for everything." Then she walked out of his car and went inside her house. Naruto drove off when he saw Hinata get inside.

"Todaima." Hinata said as she walked in.

Neji came to her and greeted her, "Hinata-nee-chan, how was your date with Naruto-san? And what happened at school when you said you would tell me later?"

Hinata smiled, "T-the date w-was terrific! I-it was l-like a d-dream come t-true." Then she frowned, "a-and at school, N-naruto-kun saved m-me when I-I was going to… g-g-get… r-r-r-raped by t-three guys." Hinata was about to cry.

Neji balled his fists, "What?! Who were they? How did those damned bastards look like?" Then he went and hugged Hinata, "Thank god Naruto-san was there to save you nee-chan. If they did anything, there will be hell on earth. I will thank him tomorrow for saving my nee-chan from being humiliated by bastards."

Hinata looked at Neji, "Thank y-you Neji-nii-san." Then she walked to her room. When she got to her room she put her stuffed animals down and got her night clothing then headed to the bathroom to shower. After her shower, her phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi." Hinata said.

"Oi Hinata! How're you? Over here aint the same without cha!" said a masculine voice on the other line.

"SAI! I m-miss you s-so much! Its b-been forever s-since we talked. Im d-doing great. W-what about you? Hows e-everything?" Hinata said as she went to sit on he bed.

"I miss you too. I see you still stutter. Im doing good and everythings good. I have some great news Hinata-chan!" said Sai.

"B-be quiet. I-I cant c-control i-it. A-and tell me." Said Hinata as she smiled.

"Starting tomorrow I will be coming to Konoha High!" Sai said excitedly.

Hinata grinned, "R-really! A-awesome!"

"Yeah I know. Well got to go, bye Hinata-chan!"

"Bye S-sai." Hinata said then hung up. Sai was her first friend she made when she moved. He also protected her from bullies. He was her bestfriend and they were really close with eachother like brothers and sisters.

The next morning Hinata went to look for Sai. She was about to give up then she saw him. He was sitting on the water fountain reading a book. When she got to him she hugged him. Sai was shocked until he saw that it was Hinata then he hugged back and smiled.

"Hinata-chan! Its so good to see you." Sai said.

Hinata smiled, "I k-know! D-do you w-want me to s-show you around?"

Sai smiled, "Actually, my girlfriend comes here so she will show me around. Her name is Ino."

"Ino? I-I see h-her around. W-why didn't you t-tell me?" Hinata pretended to pount.

Sai laughed then hugged her sideways, "Well I was going to surprise you."

When Sai hugged Hinata, Naruto was a few feet behind them and he was mad. "Hey! What're you doing to my girlfriend?!" Naruto yelled as he walked to them and separated them. Of course, Naruto's yell caught the attention of almost everyone.

"Naruto-kun c-calm down. H-he is m-my best f-friend from w-where I used to l-live." Hinata said as she went over to hug him.

Sai smiled, happy that his bestfriend found someone, "Hello, Im Sai." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Naruto thought for awhile, then accepted his hand, "Naruto. And sorry about awhile ago." Naruto smiled at him then at Hinata.

Sai smiled back, "No pro-"

"SAIIIIIII!" Yelled an energetic voice of a blonde lady. Then Sai was tackled to the ground with a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"uhh, Ino? You know him?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled, "Of course, he's my boyfriend."

"I-Ino, cant b-breathe." Sai said from under her.

Ino looked at him and smiled, then she got off him. "Sorry."

Sai stood up and hugged her then kissed her, "Its okay, love. I missed you too."

Ino looked at Naruto then at Hinata, "Hey Naruto, who's she?"

Naruto smiled then kissed Hinata's cheek, "My girlfriend. Ino, this is Hinata. Hinata-chan, that is Ino."

Ino squealed then went to hug Hinata, "You're so adorable! Nice to meet you!"

Hinata blushed, "N-nice to m-meet you t-too."

"Sorry, but we should get to class. Come on Hinata-chan, I'll walk you to your class." Naruto said as he broke the two girls apart. Hinata nodded then Naruto took her away.

When they were walking through the hallway, whispers could be heard. Most of them were 'Oh my god, the hottie Naruto Uzumaki is going out with the ugly nerd.' 'No way, im way better. Why that… thing.' 'Naruto can do way better.' Hinata heard all these and started to feel sad. She was ruining Naruto's image. Then Naruto shot a glare at everyone and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder while whispering, "Don't listen to them Hinata-chan. They're just jealous of you. Just remember that I choose you and it will always be you. They'll do anything to bring you down but ill always be here to protect you." Hinata smiled at him and silently thanking him for making her feel better.

Periods 1-4 went by slowly. Then came lunch. Naruto told Hinata to meet with him at the spot where they first met. When Hinata got there, Naruto was already there waiting.

"Hey." Naruto said as he went to hug her.

"H-hi." Hinata smiled at him then kissed his cheek. The reason why Naruto and Hinata only kiss cheek is because they want to take things slow.

"Ready to be introduced to the group?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded.

Naruto went to get lunch with Hinata then headed to the rooftop. Hinata spotted Neji, Ino, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. She didn't know that Naruto was Kiba and Shino's friend so she was shocked. Kiba and Shino were also shocked to see that Hinata was talking about Naruto the whole time.

"K-kiba-kun, S-shino-kun." Hinata said as she looked at them. Naruto looked at the trio in confusion.

"You know them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course she does you baka. She's our bestfriend that we've been eating lunch with." Kiba told him.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was confused. "So, you've known her for a long time?"

This time Shino spoke up, "Of course, you knew her too, Naruto. Since elementary school. She's the girl that moved in 4th grade, remember? If I remember correctly, you gave her that small bunny and fox keychain on her backpack there in fourth grade." Shino said as he pointed at the keychain on her backpack.

***Flashback***

Eight years old Naruto and Hinata were playing on the playground at school. Naruto had shorter blonde hair that wasn't so much spikey and his skin tone was much lighter. His face also didn't have the whisker-like scars. Hinata had shorter midnight blue hair that reached her shouders and it was always tied into a small ponytail. Naruto was playing in the sand box pretending to be a soldier while Hinata sat there and watched him while digging a whole as a 'trap'.

"Hinaaa-chaaaan! I've been shot! Help!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata giggled and grabbed a box that was supposed to be the first aid kit, "Naru-kun! S-stay alive. I'm coming a-as f-fast as I can!"

Naruto smiled, "Hurr- Hina-chan, I, I'm dy-dying." Naruto pretended to cough out blood.

Hinata came and then helped him. She then saved him and kissed his cheek, "T-there, y-you still alive. I-I'm so glad I-I came in t-time."

Naruto smiled then the teacher came and told them that recess was over. In class Naruto took out his goodluck charm, which was the fox and bunny keychain, and gave it to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, here. This is for you for saving my life." Naruto grinned at her.

"Th-thank you. I'll t-treasure this f-forever."

***End flashback***

Naruto was shocked and so was Hinata. "H-hina-chan?"

Hinata snapped out of her shock and looked at Naruto. Then she reached up and touched his face and her eyes were getting watery, "N-n-naru-k-kun." Then darkness engulfed her. Naruto caught her before she can hit the ground.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto said as he picked her up and took her to the infirmary. When Naruto was gone, Kiba and Shino told everyone about who Hinata was and when she comes back, they can introduce themselves since they will already know her.

At the infirmary, Nurse Shizune said that Hinata was alright and Hinata just passed out.

Naruto let out a breath in relief, "Thank god," then he moved a strand of hair from her face, "You scared me, Hina-chan. Im not going to lose you after I just found you."

Ten minutes later Hinata awoke to blue eyes staring at her. "N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Hina-chan, you're awake! Don't scare me like that, I almost got a heart attack."

Hinata smiled, "S-sorry, N-naru-kun." Naruto smiled when he heard that nickname.

"It is destiny to meet you, twice." Naruto told her. Hinata blushed and smiled at him, "Come on, the nurse said you can leave when you awake. 5th period already started." Hinata nodded and Naruto took her to her class.

* * *

A month has passed since Naruto and Hinata have been together. It was now the last month of school and finals were going on tomorrow. Naruto smiled at the girl who was holding his hand. Hinata looked up and smiled back at him. They were surrounded by a lot of people, and most of them still don't approve of the couple NaruHina. They earned that nickname from Kiba and Shino then it started spreading like a wildfire. NaruHina was now the talk of the school but Naruto didn't care and so didn't Hinata. They were happy together, so Naruto did something he should have done a long time ago. He leaned down at the smiling Hinata, in front of everyone, and kissed her. Hinata's eyes widen for a second before she closed them and kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and sweet. The next day Naruto took his finals. He took it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Having a girlfriend as a tutor really paid off because when he got questions right, she would kiss his cheek. The next week Naruto and everyone got their test results. Naruto passed the English final with a 90/100, Science with 99/100, Math with 89/100, and Foreign Language with 70/100. Those were the only finals they had to take. When he showed Hinata his results, Hinata kissed him and told him how proud she was. Then he looked at her results and grinned at his nerd, she passed everything with either a 99 or 100. He kissed her but this time, he licked her lower lips. She happily opened her mouth and Naruto starting fighting for dominance with his tongue collided with hers. Their kiss lasted about a good 10 minutes.

* * *

It is now the last week of school. Naruto got his report card and he passed every class with a B, but for math he got an A. Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke beside him, "Hey teme, I won the bet. Better do it tomorrow."

Sasuke groaned, "Fine. Only because you had Hinata's help, dobe."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, but I still won." Naruto couldn't be happier with anyone else.

The next day, Sasuke could be seen running around school yelling, "Im gay!" while Naruto could be seen sitting on the rooftop holding Hinata and kissing her. Sai and Ino were next to them on the right while Tenten and Neji were at their right. Gaara and Matsuri were to NaruHina's left and Shikamaru and Temari were at their left. They were all either cuddling their partner or kissing them. Sakura was busy telling her Sasuke-kun to stop being embarrassing because no one but Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke knew of the bet. The rest of their friends were single but happy. The best part is they were all going to the 12th grade together while the seniors were all graduating together.

**The End~**

**A/N - Review and tell me what you think please 3 and tell me if I should continue this and write about their 12th grade year. Sorry if its bad, im still a newbie.**


End file.
